Purple Hair and Bravery
by Warrior Ben Potter
Summary: A growing collection of short ficlets and perhaps some 100-word drabbles of our favorite Rugrats ship featuring a certain adventurous purple-haired duo. Written to dip my toes into writing for this fandom and characters.
1. Short Oneshot: Not Just Yet

**Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I don't own Rugrats... either as babies or in their older form!**

* * *

There was a boy-girl party going on at Susie's house. In attendance were Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, and Kimi. They all had a great time, but the fun wasn't over yet. They were now sitting in a circle, eager for the next activity.

"The game is Truth or Dare," Susie said with a grin appearing on her face. "Whaddya say we start with... Tommy."

Tommy began to appear a bit nervous as all eyes focused on him. "Uh, okay. Truth."

Susie's grin grew larger. "Okay. Is there anyone in this room who you are romantically interested in?"

Tommy's nervousness grew, and at the same time, a certain girl with dark purple hair began to fidget. With Tommy's initial hesitation to answer, different looks were being cast in Tommy's direction.

"N-no. I am not," Tommy answered.

Everyone clearly was not convinced, but Tommy couldn't admit the truth here. Not only would it be awkward and embarrassing, but he would likely be murdered by Chuckie when the night was over.

Someday though, he would confess.. but only to her. And only when the time was right.

* * *

**End of chapter!**


	2. Drabble: Is There Hope?

**Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I don't own Rugrats, either in baby or preteen form!**

* * *

Both Tommy and Kimi were beginning to lose hope. They both clearly liked each other, even if nobody knew that they did (including each other). But circumstances were keeping them from being together in ways that were not standard.

Yes, Chuckie was a big obstacle himself, but there eventually became more than that. Put simply, they could not be together when there were no forces working in their favor.

Or were there?

Unbeknownst to anyone, there was someone out there who was determined to see these two together. And there would be no need for that old purple rucksack either.

* * *

**End of chapter!**


	3. Short Oneshot: Obstacle Chuckie

**Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I don't own the Rugrats, either in baby, or in adolescent form!**

* * *

Ever since the recent event of discovering the TP and KF carving, Tommy and Kimi had been experiencing certain feelings that were in line with Chuckie's worries when the carving was first discovered. Of course, they did their best to hide it from view; the previous bout had been stressful enough on everyone.

Tommy and Kimi honestly had hoped these feelings would dissipate already since Chuckie was seemingly just too big of an obstacle for them. But they did not. They only grew stronger over time.

Now here they were about to start high school, and they were still attracted to each other. And neither 'rat had once showed interest in someone else. Maybe there was just nothing that could be done about this. Maybe Tommy and Kimi were meant to be a thing. In fact, by this point, they were sure of it.

But of course there was still Chuckie to deal with. It would be hard, but in the end, Tommy and Kimi (even if they haven't yet admitted their feelings towards each other), made a resolution to work towards getting Chuckie's approval. There was no better time to make such a bold resolution than during the beginning of the high school years. If they really were meant to be, then Chuckie would eventually have to give in.

* * *

**End of chapter!**


	4. Short Oneshot: The Next Film Project

**Author's Note: I got this idea watching DragonTank1400's character discussion videos on Tommy and Kimi. You should check out his channel. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I don't own Rugrats or AGU. If I did TP KF and PD WR would have been canon.**

* * *

Tommy was about to take on his most ambitious film project yet. For this project, he was going to be taking a cue from a certain Wild family who traveled the world taking footage of the animal kingdom.

In truth, it was his new wife Kimi that helped him find his muse. Not only that, the two of them, along with their BFF/brother, Chuckie, would be going on this adventure together.

Tommy and Kimi were really looking forward to it. It would be an adventure that took advantage of their skills, passions, and adventurous natures. Tommy truly was a master with the camera, and Kimi, with her love of animals, would get to see so many members of the animal kingdom.

All in all, this would be a fitting journey for a fitting couple.

* * *

**End of chapter! Internet cookie if you can guess the reference in paragraph one!**


	5. Short Oneshot: Film Critic

**Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I don't own the Rugrats, either in baby or AGU form!**

* * *

The scores for the recent career aptitude test had been posted and the gang was about to enjoy a good laugh. At least they were, according to Kimi. In truth though, Kimi was highly curious to see what came of her test results. This was further influenced when her bestie, Lil, revealed hers.

"Mine says 'good organizational skills'," she said, now smiling as she read her info. This was very accurate. "Hey! They suggest wedding planner! That actually sounds fun!"

Kimi was next to check hers. She didn't doubt that Lil had good organizational skills. Her role in helping with the Valentine's dance was solid proof of that. Perhaps being a wedding planner would actually be good for Lil. Now even more curious, she rushed up to the list to see what it had to say about her.

She smiled at what she saw as well. "Film critic. I could insult bad movies that I could get into for free!"

From there though, the results became more and more of a joke for everyone. Phil got "male model" which only he thought made sense. The rest of the gang then read their results and immediately dismissed them off as nonsense.

* * *

For Kimi's first movie review, she decided that she would review Gazundheit, the short film that Tommy had not long ago made. In that review though, she for some reason couldn't help but say nice things about it, even though she knew deep down that it was a flop.

And the review to her review in the school newspaper would call her out on it.

"Kimi!" Lil called out as she ran up to her. "Did you see the school paper? People wrote in reviewing your review!"

Kimi snatched the paper from Lil's hand and read these alleged reviews. A mix of emotions rolled through her as she read the comments.

"Forget it! Everybody's a critic," she said bitterly as she crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the nearby garbage can.

Lil chuckled, feeling rather unsure of herself at the moment. "You know, Kimi, those were some rather... interesting comments there."

"It's nothing!" Kimi insisted immediately, her face a bit red. "I-I just figured he needed the support right now."

Lil gave her an unconvinced look, but nonetheless stayed quiet. Something else was up here and they both knew it.

_Yep, I think she likes him..._

* * *

**End of chapter!**


	6. Short Oneshot: Kimi's Bad Dream

**Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I don't own Rugrats/AGU. Not the babies nor the preteens!**

* * *

Tommy was currently asleep, and having a nice little dream about a grand adventure he and the other Rugrats were having. They were exploring a vast mansion where there were rumors of a giant toy chest located on the top floor. He and the crew were just about to open the door to the destined room... when Tommy found himself awoken by a girl's scream.

The scream was then followed by sounds of shuffling, and then seconds later of crying.

"Kimi?" Tommy said in concern. He then began working his magic to get out from his crib so he could visit Kimi's.

When he got to Kimi's crib, he saw her holding her favorite toy "Superthing" really close to her chest, as though it was her life support.

"Kimi, what's wrong?" Tommy asked in concern.

"I-I had a really bad dream, Tommy," Kimi uttered out between sobs as Tommy climbed into her crib. "I w-was stuck in a little tiny playpen, a-and I was watching that meanie Angelica break Superthing into pieces! T-then she would go and break all my other favorite toys!"

By this point, Tommy has managed to get into Kimi's crib and reach her. He did his best to pull into a comforting little hug. Keeping Superthing close to her chest, Kimi pressed her face into Tommy's shoulder.

"It was all just a bad dream, Kimi. Superthing is fine. And your toys are all still here and we'll be havin' lots of fun tomorrow playing with them," Tommy said encouragingly.

Slowly but surely, Kimi began to feel better and her crying grew softer. Eventually, she stopped altogether and all that could be heard was the gentle sound of her snoring. Tommy decided to stay with her in case she had any more bad dreams.

* * *

**End of chapter!**


	7. Multi-part: The Spring Dance Pt 1

**Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I don't own the Rugrats, either in their baby form, nor in their All Growed Up form! Also, this ficlet is the first of a multi-parter. **

* * *

She was finally free. Finally free to pursue a romantic relationship with Tommy Pickles. It had been a real adventure to try to convince her brother, Chuckie Finster, that them together was a good thing. Plenty of discussion, some of which with raised voices and occasional anger, days on trail, and support from the other 'rats had been needed to make this work.

Now, here she was, having decided what her first step to Tommy romance was. The annual spring dance was right around the corner. Being Tommy's date, she felt, would be a solid starting point on her path to letting him know how she felt.

One afternoon in the hall, Kimi saw Tommy slowly making his way to the water fountain. This was perfect! She could ask him while his mouth was full of water. That meant he wouldn't be able to answer right away, so she could bash her eyes a few times and push him in the direction of a yes vote.

With her plan set, Kimi began strolling up to the fountain as Tommy began to drink. However, while thinking about how awesome it would be to be held close by Tommy under the chandelier, she wasn't paying attention to the wet floor sign that was nearby.

Sure enough, she found herself slipping in a puddle of water, crashing down onto the ground on her butt.

Even worse, she was seen falling by several other students, including, lord help her, Tommy's ex, Rachel. They began giggling at her, including Rachel, who smirked arrogantly at her.

After a few seconds to regain her senses, Kimi realized what just happened, and she shut her eyes tight and clenched her teeth.

"Whoa, Kimi, are you alright?" Tommy asked in concern, holding out his hand to help her up.

Kimi's response was a cross between a grunt and a sigh as she slipped her own hand into Tommy's. After helping Kimi up, Tommy glared fiercely at those giggling at her. They all shut up at once and resumed their own business.

"Thanks, Tommy," Kimi said after taking a deep breath.

"No prob," he replied. "Were you about to approach me for something?"

Upon hearing this, Kimi's embarrassment changed to butterflies developing in her stomach. "Y-yeah. I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, of course. Ask away," Tommy said with a smile.

"Tommy, I..." Kimi began, the butterflies threatening to come up. She could do this. She had to, even though her initial plan was busted. She had already gone through so much in the past week to make this possible. "I was wondering... the spring dance was coming up... and..."

Kimi fidgeted as she spoke, not realizing how nervous this was making her. She just had to get this over with. But luckily, Tommy made this endeavor much easier for her.

"I would love to go to the spring dance with you, Kimi," he told her with a grin.

* * *

**End of chapter!**


	8. Multi-part: The Spring Dance Pt 2

**Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I don't own Rugrats, either in baby form or in their AGU form!**

* * *

Even though nobody was looking at her, anybody with two brain cells would guess that Rachel had just opened her mouth in horror.

Kimi, meanwhile, blinked before her eyes went wide. Did he really just say yes? Without her even finishing asking him?

"I... didn't even," Kimi uttered out but stopped herself.

Tommy kept his grin on his face. "I know. But I knew where this was going since you mentioned the dance. I just wanted to lighten the load for you."

"Oh... well, great! So, we're going together," Kimi said, looking at anything but him while scratching the back of her next.

"Yep!" Tommy then frowned slightly. "Though Kimi, I worry that if Chuckie saw us going together, he'll get ideas."

"Oh, don't worry about him. He knows we'd just be going as friends." But Kimi then felt her heart sink as she said this. This wasn't true at all!

"I suppose," Tommy said, still a bit unsure. "Anyway, gotta get to my next class, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you," Kimi said with a small wave.

Tommy gave a wave back before he disappeared into the masses of students all in process of locating their own respective classes.

Kimi, meanwhile, cursed twice under her breath. How could she blow it like that when things were going so well at first (well, aside from falling)? Well, that was it! She was not going to mess it up again. She had already moved mountains just by getting her brother to accept the idea of she and Tommy getting together. If she could do that, she could do anything!

At the same time, Rachel came out of her shock, feeling more hopeful that maybe Kimi wouldn't be able to steal Tommy from her after all. She may not have Tommy as a dance partner, but maybe she could at least make sure that Kimi failed in her own endeavors.

* * *

**End of chapter! Please review!**


	9. Multi-part: The Spring Dance Pt 3

**Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I don't own Rugrats, either in baby or AGU form!**

* * *

It was now the evening of the spring dance. Everyone attending was expected to arrive at the school in roughly an hour.

Susie Carmichael and Lil Deville were already set to go, but this was not the only prep work they would end up doing. To their surprise, Kimi had pleaded with them to help her get ready. At first, they were surprised since Kimi always marched to her own drum, including when it came to her choice of dress. But that surprised changed to excitement though when they found out that Kimi had secured Tommy as her date. Both of Kimi's friends were thrilled at the prospect of their purple-haired and brave BFFs finally getting together. To them, they were a perfect match!

After more time then necessary, they were seemingly set to go.

_I look amazing... _Kimi inwardly admitted to herself as she looked over herself in the mirror (again). But she then turned to the other girls. "Are you absolutely sure that Tommy is going to like this?"

"Of course, Kimi," Lil insisted. "There's no way he wouldn't. I told you this multiple times now."

"Sorry," Kimi said.

"Chillax, girlfriend, everything is gonna be fine," Susie said to her, placing her hand on her bare shoulder. "Now, let's go have the best night of our lives!"

So Kimi grabbed her new expensive black leather purse that matched perfectly with her dress and the three of them proceeded into the living room.

In the living room and waiting for them was Chuckie Finster. Aside from being Susie's dance partner, he was also going to be responsible for driving everyone (except Lil) to the school. Both in appearance and personality, the redheaded teen was still easily recognizable as the teen rugrats his friends knew and loved, but over the past year he had grown more confident. He and Susie had even recently gotten together and their relationship was thriving well. This was a testament to his newfound confidence.

The four of them then exited the Finster house and everyone except for Lil (who began to walk back home to wait for her own ride) got into Chuckie's car. As his girlfriend, Susie got to sit up front while Kimi sat alone in the back. Though Kimi wouldn't be alone for long.

Chuckie then began driving to Tommy's house.

* * *

**End of chapter! Please review!** **Sorry for lacking details when it came to their clothes, but I'd bungle it to death. So I'll leave what they're wearing to your imagination. :D**


End file.
